Warring Minds
by Zodiac Sefirosu
Summary: After being defeated by Cloud, Sephiroth wakes up in an unfamiliar forest and is found by a certain vampire gunman... SephXAlucard. OOCness due to temporary mind control/hypnosis.


Okay, first off, I blame Talcen for this little gem, seeing as he was the one who got me addicted to this lovely crack pairing of doom. Secondly, this was done for ShySlasher's birthday. Thirdly, I could not decide whether Seph or Alucard should be topping. Yes, I think Alucard would normally be able to overpower Seph, but anyone who talks to me for more than five minutes knows that I'm biased towards Sephy, so I just decided, well... it would ruin the fun if I told you now, so go ahead and enjoy the story. :3

* * *

><p>The silver-haired man groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He clutched his head, trying to soothe the throbbing headache he had by massaging his temples with his long, leather-clad fingers. He groaned again at a slightly louder volume as he attempted to stand and found that the sharp pain in his head affected his whole body, radiating out from whatever part he tried to move. "Oh, Ifrit, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Sephiroth grumbled to himself, stretching out to try to remove the pain in his muscles. The last thing he could remember was being defeated by Cloud and his ragtag group of friends in Northern Crater. From there, he supposed he got sucked into the Lifestream and seeing as how it can never hold him for long, it must have spit him back up somewhere. "Now the only thing I have to figure out is where I am." The ex-SOLDIER thought to himself, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself in.<p>

The skeletal fingers of hibernating trees around the clearing he was in reached up to the sky, cradling a blood-red moon, which cast an eerie glow on the forest, in their dead grip. "Well, wherever I am, it's autumn here." The silver-haired man mumbled to himself, attempting to mentally cross off the places where he could not be at. "This certainly is not the Northern Continent since there would already be snow at this point in the season. It's not Wutai either since that continent doesn't have any forests this large." He paused in his self-centered rambling to kneel down and scoop a handful of soil into his palm, rubbing it between fingers to check the consistency and make up of it. "Hm, not dry and crumbling like the dirt around Midgar, but not consistent with the stuff on the western continent either." A frown creased his lips as he let the earth fall back down through his fingers. "I must be on an uncharted island somewhere." The former general groaned to himself out of frustration. "As though it wasn't already hard enough to find civilization on the mainland."

Sephiroth jerked his head up as he heard the soft, telltale click of a gun, his hand instinctively flying down to his waist to subconsciously grasp the hilt of a sword which he quickly realized was no longer there. A brief glance down at his belt confirmed that he was no longer in possession of his beloved Masamune. "Of course the Lifestream would deem it necessary to clothe me, but not give me Masamune. I swear that wretched flower girl I killed has something to do with this." He grumbled mentally to himself while at the same time focusing intently in the direction he heard the click, listening for any other noises that may give away the person watching him. A soft rustling of shoes stepping lightly down on the forest undergrowth preceded the arrival of his 'stalker' from the safety of the trees.

"You are not a vampire, yet you are certainly no human either. I wonder what manner of creature you truly are..." A deep voice mused to itself, the owner lowering the poised gun he held in his gloved hand slightly upon seeing that the silver-haired man was unarmed.

"Hmph. I constantly wonder that myself." Sephiroth replied, looking over this new person. He reminded him of one of Cloud's little friends, Vincent, was it? With a crimson trenchcoat, wide-brimmed hat, even the sunglasses tinted blood-red, and completely black clothing underneath, he certainly shared a resemblance to the Chaos wielder. He even had the same slightly messed-up, shoulder length black hair and scarlet eyes shining through the sunglasses he wore. Raking his eyes over the red-clad man one last time, he realized that just like Cloud's friend and the blonde himself, that this stranger was not too bad on the eyes.

"You are not sure of what you yourself are?" The black-haired man queried, wrinkling his nose slightly as he could smell the unique scent of this odd man's blood even without any wounds on his body from where he stood a few feet away from the other.

The silver-haired man crossed his arms, glaring softly at the other man who dared to think he could ask personal questions like that to him, the rightful ruler of this pathetic planet for Gaia's sake! Quickly remembering that he could not afford a battle in his weakened and unarmed state, he decided to humor the red-clad man for the time being. "It is quite a long story, one that I myself do not know all the details of." He lowered his gaze, suddenly finding the forest floor interesting, as his voice dropped in volume. "And one that I do not wish to discuss." He raised his acid green eyes to look at the glasses blocking the eyes of the other man. "Might I ask your name?" He asked, if only to be able to mockingly sneer it in his face once his strength returns enough to be able to brutally murder this fool who was questioning him.

The mystery man holstered his gun, moving his other hand up to remove his glasses and place them in a pocket at the same time, focusing his crimson eyes on the cat-like ones that examined him as though they were sizing up an opponent. "Alucard, part of the Hellsing organization. And you are?"

"Sephiroth, ex-SOLDIER general." The silver-haired man admitted politely, though grimacing at mentioning his old employment. "How I lost my rank is another long story I do not wish to go into." He widened his eyes as the man in front of him seemed to disappear in an instant, though he did manage to catch a quick blur rushing off to a side due to his enhanced senses. He turned his head to follow the movement, but quickly tried to turn around as he felt warm breath fall against his neck, his attempt at the quick movement being thwarted by hands grabbing his wrists in an iron grip. "W-what?" He exclaimed as he jerked his head back to see Alucard had dashed behind him and was the one now holding him still.

"You have an unusual appearance, your blood is unlike anything I have smelled before, you are unarmed in a forest swarming with a vampire's ghoul army, I can sense your blood boiling in suppressed anger, and you are now babbling on about something which I have not even remotely heard of in my lengthy lifetime." Alucard listed off, readjusting his grip on the now-squirming man as he did so. "You are obviously hiding something more important than your past, so talk."

"And what if I do not wish to?" Sephiroth asked with a demented, lopsided smirk plastered on his face, ready to dance the all too familiar dance with death yet again now that he knew the other man may very well kill him.

"Then there are a multitude of other ways to extract information from a potential enemy." He explained before suddenly biting down on his captive's neck, his long, sharp canine teeth breaching his skin without much difficulty. He made sure to keep the entry wound as small as possible to prevent his vampirism from spreading to the man he held, afterall, there would be no point in converting a strong potential ally into a lowly ghoul. He widened his eyes as the blood flowed into his mouth, delivering a taste unlike any he had ever before directly to his taste buds. It still contained the normal metallic taste of blood, but there was something else, something otherworldly, hidden beneath the usual copper flavor that made him want, no, need, to drink more.

The silver-haired man gasped softly and his squirming increased ten-fold as he desperately tried to escape what felt like a couple of hypodermic needles piercing his throat, the sensation reminding him far too much of another black-haired man that tormented him throughout his entire life until recently. However, instead of injecting a liquid into his bloodstream, he could feel the two needle-like objects draw his blood out of his body. "Heh..." He muttered weakly as he could feel what little strength he had drain out of him along with his vital fluid. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The vampire was tempted to pull away and ask him exactly what he meant by that considering the grave tone of warning in his voice, but a sudden barrage of memories from the other man's blood halted him. Many of them showed the silver-haired man sitting down on a lab table in various stages of his life. One thing stayed constant throughout those memories, a greasy-looking, black-haired man in a labcoat was always injecting strange liquids into the very blood he had just drank. He quickly jerked back as soon as he realized that he had just drank from someone that could very well be a living container of poison. "W-what did that scientist inject you with?" He demanded from the weakened man.

Sephiroth leaned weakly against a tree, a delirious grin plastered on his face from the blood loss. "The right question would be 'what didn't he inject me with?' He's shoved all sorts of things in me, narcotics, tranquilizers, even a few aphrodisiacs on occasion." He chuckled softly. "You did not want to see me on the latter ones."

"Just get to the damn point!" The black-haired man snarled at him, baring his blood-covered fangs in warning. He winced as a sudden, sharp pain flashed across his mind immediately after his demand. He shook his head after it had passed, refocusing back on Sephiroth, who was lowering his hand with that demented grin still on his face.

"You see, vampire, my blood is swarming with an alien's cells known as Jenova." The silver-haired man began, grin steadily being replaced with a triumphant smirk. "I soon found that I was able to influence these cells through sheer force of will, including the mind of any beings that they are inside, and so I can now control your movements and read your thoughts." He cupped his own chin in thought. "I must say, you have quite an interesting mind."

Even as Alucard listened to the other man, he could feel a presence in his mind rooting through his memories and smothering his vampiric powers easily. He growled quietly to himself and slowly inched a hand down to the pocket where he had stored his gun, but found himself unable to move his hand down any further once he reached the halfway point.

"Ah ah ah." The ex-general chided as though he was speaking to a child. "We can't have you blowing my brains out after we've gotten this far, now can we?" He began walking closer to the other man. "Though I know something else you can blow." He said, chuckling lightly at his own joke.

"Y-you cannot be serious." The black-haired man stammered, surprise evident in his voice. "How can you be in that mood after just having your blood drunk?"

Sephiroth shrugged in reply. "I suppose my neck is a sensitive area for me. Besides," His smirk grew even wider, "I just looove having control over an insignificant life." He purred huskily, a pleasant heat flooding his body as he thought of a certain little blonde and all of the filthy, sinful things he made him do under his command. "Come to think of it," He tapped his chin with a finger in thought, "I have not had the luxury of doing this in quite a while." He shrugged to himself to get back to his previous train of thought. "Now then, let's get you out of all of these clothes, shall we?" He asked, not bothering to wait for the other man's answer as he had already flicked off the wide-brimmed hat and was now working on the trenchcoat and undershirt. He ignored the now feeble attempts from the black-haired man to push him off, having already cut off the strength from the struggling man using the alien cells now coursing through his body.

Alucard continued trying to struggle against the other man's invading fingers even as they easily ridded him of his clothes. His mind rebelled against Sephiroth even as his body did, attempting to fight back unsuccessfully on the choking grip he had on it.

The silver-haired man tilted his head slightly in confusion as he managed to remove his upper body clothing, baring his soft ivory skin to the night air. "You do not enjoy this?" The wicked grin from before stretched his lips again. "We should rectify that, shouldn't we?" He asked lustfully as he flicked at one of the vampire's nipples with his tongue, mentally toying with his mind in just the right way to arouse it simultaneously.

The black-haired man gasped loudly as he felt pleasure immediately began flooding his body against his will. The pleasant heat spread outward from where the other man was licking his nipple and from his brain, warmth oozing through his nerves like searing lava. Because of the building pleasure, he slowly lost what little control he still had over his body, the rest having been stripped from him just like his clothing. His traitorous body accepted what was to come, wrapping arms around the other man and pulling him closer.

The ex-general's smirk only widened. "See? Much better, right?" Now able to glance over him freely, he grunted softly in approval at the well-muscled body with clearly defined abdominal and pectoral muscles that had been hidden under his clothing. After he was done with his short inspection, he gently pushed the other man down onto the ground so he could yank off his pants. Once he had stripped the pants off of him and thrown them away, he pulled away slightly so that he could work on removing his own skintight leather clothes. To his surprise, the naked man below him reached up to help him in undressing, causing his smirk to grow, as well as a certain other body part as well. "Not so reluctant now, are we?" He asked with a teasing tone clearly evident in his voice.

"Just shut up and get this over with." Alucard snarled angrily in reply, still able to have control over his speech.

"Just shut up and get this over with it, what?" The silver-haired man inquired in the same tone as before, already out of his trenchcoat and his fingers hooked teasingly under the waistband of his own pants, the only thing holding them up at this point being his hips since he had already unzipped them.

The man laying on the ground simply blinked blankly at him for a few moments, not knowing what he expected of him. However, after Sephiroth rolled his eyes, his body said the word, "Master" of its own accord. As soon as the word left his mouth, he shot a furious glare at the other man. "You cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, Alucard, was it?" Not really caring about his victim's name, he continued immediately. "I already explained to you that I crave having power over peoples' lives." He said, removing his pants and carelessly tossing them away before laying on top of the other man. "Now then, enough chatter. It's about time we got to the fun part anyway, don't you agree?" He smirked at the scowl and glare the other man gave him as an answer. "Come now, don't look at me like that. I'll even ensure that you enjoy this as much as I will." He mumbled huskily, mentally stroking the pleasure center of his mind, drawing a soft moan from the man beneath him. "Ooo," He cooed softly. "You must have liked that." He snickered, gesturing to his member which had begun to stir due to his mental teasing.

Alucard unwillingly nodded at that, eyelids clenched shut from the pleasure still running through his body. Even the part of his mind that he still had control over had to admit that that felt good, really good. Shrugging to himself, he finally relented and figured that if this was really going to happen, then he might as well see what else the silver-haired man could do to make him enjoy it. Besides, he might be able to turn the tables if the other man got too reckless and drunk on power... "Do what you like..." He breathed out reluctantly after a few moments of hesitation, seeing no painless way of getting out of the current situation.

A smug look took over Sephiroth's face as he ruffled the already unruly black hair of the other man. "Good little pet." He praised, still a bit surprised himself at just how much of a person's mind he could control with the power of Jenova's cells. He shook his head to focus back on the task at hand and wrapped a hand around his own huge member, twirling his thumb around on the head to smear in the pre-cum that was already oozing from the slit in it. After he had slicked down the sides with the clear liquid as well, he pressed his throbbing head against the vampire's tight opening. "Hm, either you're a virgin or just naturally tight. Either way, this is going to be great for me!" He exclaimed before he slammed completely into the constricting tightness of his body.

The man beneath him hissed lowly in pain at the barely prepared entry, squirming in an attempt to get away from the intruding organ. Unfortunately for him, the other man had grabbed his hips in an iron grip, holding him in place as he remained still for a few moments.

The silver-haired man frowned down at the man under him. From what he could remember from his times doing this with the little blonde back when he was a general, there had been plenty of heat thrown in the mix. The freezing cold body beneath him made him feel like he was screwing a block of ice or a corpse, which, after a moment's thought, he supposed he was. He experimentally touched the other man's stirring member, feeling a soft heat coming from it as the owner of it let out a sharp gasp of surprise. He began toying with the pleasure spot of his mind again, attempting to both override the pain he was feeling from entry and to warm up the rest of his body.

A moan ripped its way out of the black-haired man's throat as pleasure suffused his body yet again. He could feel his body reacting to the sensation, sending his recent meal of blood flowing through long-unused veins and arteries to fill his body with warmth, focusing mainly on the lower half of his body.

The ex-general purred in approval as the body he was in steadily warmed up, though it did not get as hot as a normal living body would be. Once it was as warm as he thought it would get, he drew up and began roughly thrusting his hips back and forth, not bothering to be gentle as their flesh slammed together with every push he made into the body beneath him.

The vampire hissed again, this time in protest against the rough scraping his back endured as each thrust made his back rub harshly against the forest floor. At the same time, he dug his nails into the silver-haired man's shoulders, both due to the pleasure and to inflict some damage upon the man above him who seemingly did not appear to mind him clawing into his shoulders, assuming it was merely a reaction to the pleasure.

Deciding to step it up a notch in order to reach the release he hadn't had in such a long time, Sephiroth moved one of his hands off the other man's hips and instead used it to grab hold of his sizable, semi-erect cock, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Alcuard released a loud moan at the sudden new stimulation, the feeling sending sparks of pleasure racing through his entire body radiating from his groin. His back arched up to thrust into the silver-haired devil's crushing grip, his clawing hands moving up his body to tangle in the platinum, silky locks of hair.

The silver-haired man smirked wickedly at the reaction he managed to coax out of the once-reluctant man underneath him. Moaning slightly himself due to the luscious tightness surrounding his organ, he slowed his stimulating hand down while moving it in towards his body, wrapping it tightly around the base of the now rock hard length, effectively cutting off the other man's release. His smirk only grew at the dirty look the black-haired man gave him. "What? I said I would make it enjoyable for you, I never said anything about getting you off. Now just stay still while I finish up here." He gripped slightly tighter on his hip with one hand, tight enough to no doubt leave a dark bruise to mar the pale skin later, as his pace increased, slamming in and out of the body with inhuman speed. With the combination of the tight muscles massaging his length, the gentle warmth from the body surrounding him, and not having the luxury of sex in quite a while, it did not take him long to reach his peak. With a final, powerful thrust, he released into the body beneath him as he moaned loudly, his hot seed pulsing into the bowels of the other man. After he had emptied himself into the vampire, he flopped back onto the ground, panting tiredly as he had used up what little strength he still had.

The black-haired man realized his mind had suddenly cleared as soon as the other man fell to the ground, the fog of being controlled against his will lifting quickly. He smirked as he sat up, pleased to see that he once again had full control over his body and mind. Glancing over at Sephiroth, he saw that he was thoroughly worn out with his chest heaving to regain lost breath and sweat coating his body, though his eyes were shut in what appeared to be contentment. He got up and made to murder him in the most grisly way he could think of, but his body's unfulfilled need reared its ugly head before he could go through with it. Shrugging to himself, he decided he might as well make the most of the situation presented before him and grabbed the other man's ankle, dragging him forcefully towards him.

Sephiroth jerked up at the grip and glared at the man dragging him. "Let go of me. Now." He snarled at him warningly, it being about the only thing he could do under the circumstances.

Alucard's smirk merely turned into a full-blown grin. "Come now, you used my body, it is only fair that I am able to use yours in return." He explained, staring straight into the other man's acid green eyes.

The silver-haired man was about to protest more, but the crimson eyes boring holes into his head caught and held his eyes. He felt like he was falling into the scarlet depths of those orbs, not even attempting to escape from the sea of red he was thrust into.

The vampire grinned wider as the other man's eyes turned a shade of bright red, a side effect of his hypnosis working on him successfully. "Now then, turn around and get on your knees." He ordered with a husky tone of lust evident in his voice.

The ex-general's body jerkily and sluggishly moved to obey the command, almost as though it was a machine rather than a living, breathing person. After he had gotten into position, he glanced back with hooded eyes at the one controlling him, tongue darting out to slowly lick at his own lips teasingly while lightly swaying his compact rear.

Alucard knelt down behind the other man and grabbed a hold of his hips, roughly clutching them in his grip as he lined himself up. After he properly positioned himself, he thrusted his large length into the willing body beneath him, throwing his head back at the tightness that enveloped him. "And you teased me for being a virgin there." He growled down at him, the snug fit the muscles had around his cock being a clear sign of virginity.

"S-sorry Master." The hypnotized man whispered, lowering his head slightly as a sign of submission.

He gently petted the silken hair of the man beneath him while giving him a soft smile. "Relax. It is not like you knew. You can make it up for me by making this as enjoyable as possible." He informed him before getting a good grip on his hips again and beginning to thrust into his body, steadily increasing his pace until he was slamming into him.

The hypnosis he was under made Sephiroth respond positively to the rough, submissive treatment he was enduring, his hips pushing back as much as they could to meet each of the vampire's thrusts into him as he tried to tighten his muscles around the thick organ invading his body. He mewled softly with every thrust, the delicious friction of the member inside himself scraping against his inner walls sending sparks of pleasure racing through his body yet again. One of his hands dug into the soft forest dirt beneath him to keep himself from falling forward as the other trailed down to his quickly reawakening member, grabbing onto it and beginning to pump it quickly in time with the rough thrusts being delivered into him.

The tight heat around his organ and the stimulation it received earlier delivered killing blows to the vampire's stamina and he came all too quickly inside the other man, biting deep into his shoulder with a snarl as he did so, triggering the silver-haired man's second release of the night from the pleasurable pain and the hot juices being squirted into him. He pulled his softened cock from the other man's entrance and collapsed on the ground beside him, panting raggedly from the exertion he just went through.

The ex-general fell down to the ground face-first after his second orgasm, simply resting in the dirt for a few moments. After he had regained a bit of his strength, he rolled over onto his back, panting and gasping for air as the crimson in his eyes steadily dimmed down to be replaced with his normal emerald green. Once the red was completely out of his vision, he glanced over at the man also recuperating beside him. He spent a few moments trying to think of something to say with an ever-increasing amount of fury in his features and eventually decided, at this point having a scowl and death glare set on his face. "You..." His furious expression suddenly melted into a soft smile and playful look, never able to be in a bad mood after sex, especially when it was that good. "You're not a bad fuck, vamp- I mean, Alucard." He corrected quickly, tiredly snuggling close to the other man, not having the strength to do much else.

Said vampire grinned lightly, showing his fangs as he lightly ran a hand through the soft, platinum strands of hair that belonged to the other man. He soon got bored of that and patted the other man's head a couple of times as his eyelids drooped, noticing that the silver-haired man was starting to fall asleep as well. He glanced around, noticing that they were still in the middle of the clearing and reluctantly stood up to move both of them to the treeline so he would not end up with a migraine and burning flesh in the morning due to the sun. Once he had settled down sitting against a broad tree trunk with the other man resting his head on his pale shoulder, he gently nuzzled into the silver hair tickling his bare skin. He planted a gentle kiss on the head resting on him before he closed his eyes, the last thing he mumbled before he completely fell asleep being, "You're not bad either, Sephiroth."


End file.
